Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x+4y = 4$ $3x-12y = -12$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+4y = 4$ $4y = x+4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-12y = -12$ $-12y = -3x-12$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.